Persona 4 Episode 1: "Welcome to Inaba"
Episode Summary The very first episode in our longest-running and best-loved all around Let's Play, Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4! In this groundbreaking beginning to what would become our greatest journey and the original Jiroverse world, the man, the legend, Tanjiro Tanaka arrives in the small town of Inaba, where pure insanity is about to be unleashed... Commentators * TheTanjiroHalf * TheTanakaHalf Highlights * The game's own intro... because we don't talk until it ends. * The guy's initial reactions to Igor. * Vinny's crack at the handkerchief in Igor's pocket was surprisingly funny * The exchange about men with long noses was also chuckle-worthy. * "...and then we ran them over with a train". Running Jokes Introduced * Not really a joke, but the introduction of Tanjiro Tanaka leads to so, soooooo much in the channel's future it's astonishing. * Igor's godliness * Margaret's nickname, "Plastic Bag" * The "creepy" hand motion * "What's in the fridge?!" Characters Played As * Tanjiro Tanaka (Yu Narukami / Soji Seta) Trivia * As you're no doubt tired of hearing, this was the beginning of our longest running series. * The name Tanjiro Tanaka comes from a random Japanese name generator. Vinny liked the name Tanjiro and Matt liked the name Tanaka. As such, they added the two together to form the character's name. * The fact that Vinny would eventually become The Tanjiro Half and Matt eventually became The Tanaka Half is purely coincidental. * This was the first video of ours that had an episode title. * The date of this episode's posting is New Year's Eve, 2012. This was therefore the final video uploaded before 2013. * We considered the viewing process of the older P4 episodes akin to torture. Thank God we've gotten better at this since this upload. * Despite the fact that Vinny says neither of us have ever played the game before, he was in fact playing Naoto's dungeon at the time this was uploaded. Matt, on the other hand, would not own a copy of the game until around the time of Episode 32's upload. * There was actually no "friend" who told us what difficulty to play on. However, we were honestly new to the game and chose our difficulty accordingly. * Vinny calling Igor Lucifer is ironic, to say the least, considering P4's ultimate Judgment Persona. * At about 9 and a half minutes into the video, you can hear Matt's furnace come on. You may be wondering why we didn't edit out that background noise. Well, it's because as professionals we naturally didn't think or care about the sound quality. What kwality khantent, eh? * Every second of these older videos we watch makes us hate our old videos that much more. This isn't even relevant to the content of the video anymore. We just wanted you to appreciate how much pain went into re-watching these. * Vinny's comment about Igor breaking his nose was originally made by Matt during the pre-play of the game. * What we could do in 8 minutes in the April Fool's video took 19 minutes in this one. The agony... * Despite the fact that we estimate Nanako's age to be 9, later in the game Dojima states she's 7. * Vinny actually skips all of the opening exposition regarding Namatame and his affair. Meh, not that we needed to know any of that. Images Category:Persona 4 Category:RPGs Category:Persona 4 Episodes Category:PS2